five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Rex's 6
"The old gang returned..." Five Nights at Rex's 6 is a FNaF Fan-Game made by Lord Bowser. It takes place in 2018, after Five Nights at Rex's 3. This is one of 8 FNaR games. Description Jurassic Fright burned. Year later someone decided to open Freak Show House of Fear. He didn't know, that he revived a nightmare. Four animatronics want a revenge... Animatronics Freakshow Bill Freakshow Bill is one of the antagonists in the game. He appeared earlier in Five Nights at Rex's: Sister Location. Now he's rusty, but not too much. His body has got hard material (which is broken in some places) only on some places of his body. He has big pliers instead of right hand. Animatronic's body is mostly in metal wires, which other Funtime animatronics did have. He still has green eyes with black, vertical line and sharp teeth. Sometimes on cameras we can see, that he still got his "metalic claw" (same as Circus Baby had from FNAF: SL) from FNAR: SL. It rarely come out from his stomach. Freakshow Bill becomes active on Night 3. He start from "Clown Creeps" room and travels trough all locations in the game in random order, to reach the office. Then, we must open Maintenance Panel and activate locks in the door or Freakshow Bill will jumpscare us. He can sometimes say: "You must let us out. Do it or we will kill you!", "I'm going to kill you!", "I was once Circus Bill, now I'm FREAKSHOW BILL!", "Do you see my pliers and teeth? I will use them on you (laugh)!". Ennardominus To be added Spinotrap Spinotrap is one of the antagonists in the game. His look is same as in Five Nights at Rex's 3, where he appeared earlier. He becomes active on Night 2 The Big One To be added Mechanics Cameras As in previous games, the player must watch cameras to know where each animatronic is. Maintenance Panel With Maintenance Panel you will able to lock the doors, fix camera system and audio system. Nights Night 1 "Hello? Do you hear me? Good. I'm the owner of this house of fear. The place is opened, but not everything is completed. And that's why I hired you as night guard. You will be watching this place from 12 AM to 6 AM. Just to be sure, that nothing will be stealed. My other employees were in some locations of Rex Entertainment. This company has now bad reputation. You know... Haunted animatronics, dead people and stuff... since 1983 if I'm correct. By the way, as I said before, my employees founded in um... Circus Bill's Pizza World, Sid The Sloth's Snackeria and in Jurassic Fright, that got burned year earlier, 4 working animatronics. They're terrifying! I have goosebumps every time when I see them! You can see them on some cameras. Oh, one thing! You see, there's door in front of you with two windows. If something will danger you, then open Maintenance Panel to lock the door and do other stuff. All of them can break up. On Maintenance Panel there's option "Fix" next to the other options. Click it and then it will reboot. But nothing can danger you, right? Anyway, guard the facility. Good night! This night is the easiest. Only The Big One is active. Night 2 "Hello? Hi! Night 2! Good! I was scared that these animatronics killed you! I'm not joking! Umm... During the day, we find out, that animatronics are active and try to kill you. At least one of them... or maybe all... Umm... Don't be angry, but we don't want to throw these animatronics to the scrap yard. We need them to scare people. And don't quit, k? You have door locks, cameras, audios, that can you play to lure animatronics to another room. And you can reboot them! Just be careful! Ok, goodbye!" This night is slightly more harder. The Big One and Spinotrap are active. Night 3 "Hello? Hello? *breath with relief* You're alive! You survived! Night 3! Congrats! Umm... Listen! I know you don't want to work here with these bloody animatronics, but just don't quit! Please! You will survive! I believe in you! Ok? Alright, good luck!" This night is medium. Now The Big One, Spinotrap and Freakshow Bill are active. Night 4 "Hello? Uh... Congratulations! Night 4! Only 3 nights and you will end this week! Umm... I know it gets harder and harder and harder, but you're the best of our night guards! Previous ones were founded... dead... Probably I don't must to tell you what did this... Ehh... Good night! This night is hard. All animatronics are active. Night 5 "Hello? Hello? Wow! You survived to Night 5! Yay (laugh)! Um... I have good for me and my business new, but bad for you. Ummm... We need more freaky animatronics to our Freakshow House of Fear, so we searched some guy. He tell us, that he has some scary animatronics, so... he will send them week later. I'm sorry. But you don't must to work here week later. We will find someone else if you don't want to stay here. Anyway, good luck and good night!" This night is very hard. All animatronics are more aggressive. Night 6 This night is extremely hard and it don't have a phone call. After finishing this night we will get first star to the menu. Night 7/Custom Night This night is extremely hard (depends on AI of animatronics set) and don't have phone call too. While we will finishing each mode, we will get one star. To get 5 stars, we need to finish all 5 modes. After finishing the last mode - "Freakshow" (or otherwise 20/20/20/20), the cutscene will go on: *camera shows Freakshow House of Fear burning from inside* *nothing except the fire, but there's behind it Spinotrap* *then we see Freakshow Bill, Ennardominus and The Big One behind him* Spinotrap: Father, I'm going to come find you. All of them: WE'RE GOING TO COME FIND YOU! *then the fire cover the camera and the cutscene ends* Extras Animatronics The player can view here images showing full animatronics' bodies with the info about them Jumpscares Here the player can view all animatronics' jumpscares. What's next? In this overlap the player can read about the future of game creator. The text tells us what will be next, what games will be realized, etc. (more coming soon; stay tuned!) Trivia * Nights 6 and 7 are canonical. * When we switch camera to the Clown Creeps room, then we can see, that there's Pennywise (from 2017 'It' remake) poster with inscription "FREAKSHOW". Category:Games